Memories
by LittleLawlie
Summary: Wanita itu ingin kaya batin, kaya pengalaman, dan kaya hidup. Alasan yang tidak pernah dimengertinya. Bukankah ia sudah berusaha memberikan segalanya /"Lebih baik aku pergi di saat cinta itu masih sedikit berpendar dan ketika kenangan manis masih nyata. Sebelum kita mulai membenci dan semua jadi pahit."/ Kaihun's Fanfict / Exo / Warning's Inside, RnR


**[1]**

Pria itu seperti tak punya jiwa. Tak ada.

Kosong.

Sepertinya iblis sempat datang saat ia tidur sendirian dan mengangkut jiwanya yang berat bersamanya. Mungkin, ia sekarang jauh lebih ringan, tanpa beban pikiran, berputar di antara teman-temannya yang tertawa membuatnya lupa sejenak.

Sejenak, hanya sekejap. Untuk kemudian jadi berat lagi, kalau ia hanya sendirian. Kalau ia melihat wanita itu lagi. Wanita yang sama yang telah membuatnya bahagia.

Wanita yang sama, yang kemudian merenggut semua yang dimilikinya.

.

 **[2]**

.

Senyumnya jadi makin palsu, kantong matanya makin dalam, menghiasi wajah tampannya. Rambut hitamnya tampak kusut dan mulai tumbuh panjang, lebih panjang, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia pikir _'masih bagus punya rambut'_. Kakinya terus bergerak tak henti jika ia duduk. Namun ia terus beredar. Menanti dering telepon berbunyi. Ia hanya diam, termenung diantara teman-temannya yang tertawa, di antara para penari yang kini jadi penghibur laranya, dan di tengah teguk alcohol yang membuatnya lupa. Walau hanya sejenak, hanya sekejap…

...sampai ia teringat wanita itu lagi.

.

.

.

 ** _Memories_**

Genre : Romance, Hurt/ Comfort

Rated : T+

 _Summary :_

 _Wanita itu ingin kaya batin, kaya pengalaman, dan kaya hidup. Alasan yang tidak pernah dimengertinya. Bukankah ia sudah berusaha memberikan segalanya._

 **Standard disclaimer applied**

 _Warning : GS!Sehun, AU, typo(s),Eyd ancur, OOC,3G (galau,gakjelas,gakmutu), Ide pasaran, not edited yet, gak ada maksud untuk menjelek-jelekan pihak manapun.._

.

.

.

.

.

 **[3]**

Ia berjanji melihat wanita itu lagi nanti malam. Hatinya tak tenang, walau terbesit sedikit kebahagiaan.

Sekejap, hanya sekejap.

Sebelum ia sadar bahwa kebahagian itu bukan miliknya lagi.

Kalau wanita itu bukan miliknya lagi.

 **[4]**

Ia berjalan di antara daun-daun musim gugur yang mulai jatuh berwarna-warni, merah tua, kuning, dan coklat.

Coklat. _Brunette_

Mengingatkannya pada surai wanita itu, namun ia segera menepis pikirannya. Diperhatikannya sekitar, jalanan di tepi taman yang penuh daun seperti memastikan bahwa musim dingin sebentar lagi datang dan menggantinya dengan salju salju putih yang beku. Ia mengeratkan jaket tipisnya, menepis angin yang berhembus pelan.

Wanita itu menunggu di tepi bar, di tempat yang biasa mereka kunjungi dulu. Wajahnya tetap cantik dan seperti basa tubuhya dibalut setelan elegan yang membuatnya bertambah anggun. Rambutnya yang dulu pendek, sekarang cukup panjang dan dibiarkan tergerai, coklat tua di bawah sinar bar yang temaram kekuningan.

Segelas _mojinto mango_ kesukaannya terlihat bertengger di tanganya yang sudah tak berwarna lagi. Semuanya tampak lebih sederhana sekarang. Anting-antingnya tak berlian tak emas lagi, sepatunya tak lagi berhak sangat tinggi. Semuanya lebih sederhana.

.

 **[5]**

.

Wanita itu memandangnya dari kejauhan dan tersenyum.

"Halo," berdiri dan memberinya sebuah kecupan di pipi, sembari tangannya merengkuh bahu pria itu.

Seperti layaknya seorang teman lama. Ia mencoba tersenyum walau tipis.

Wanita itu tersenyum balik, cerah, merekah, seperti awal cinta mereka. Namun tak ada lagi asmara di mata wanita itu, hanya sebuah keramahan dan kata sayang yang ia tak tahu lagi apa artinya.

Seperti hidupnya yang tampa jiwa.

 **[6]**

"Apa kabar?" Tanya wanita itu seperinya tulus dari hati.

"Cukup baik," berusaha terdengar jujur, walau hatinya masih terus berkeping, setiap kali ia melihatnya lagi.

"Sulit sekali membuat janji denganmu sekarang. Kesibukanmu sepertinya tak pernah berkurang, malah bertambah banyak." Sembari berkata, wanita itu menghirup minuman beralkohol yang ada di tanganya.

Ia mengangguk.

"Satu bir," ia berkata pada _bartender_ yang datang.

Matanya berusaha untuk kabur sejenak dari wanita itu, yang berusaha mencari ceritanya yang tersembunyi. Mencari jiwanya yang hilang.

.

 **[7]**

.

"Kau masih berdansa?"

Pria itu mengangguk. Mau tak mau matanya memandang ke arah bekas _mantan istrinya_.

Sejuk. Seperti sebuah danau di pagi hari.

"Pasti kau sudah mahir sekarang. Aku sudah lama tidak berdansa."

Dahulu, wanita itu yang pertama kali menyuruhnya keluar, menyuruhnya refreshing sejenak dari pekerjaannya yang memang menyita waktu dan dirinya.

 _'_ _Supaya tidak jenuh, supaya tidak bervariasi_.' Itulah alasan wanitanya.

Pada mulanya ia enggan. Apalagi kabarnya pria tulen tidak pernah berdansa. Tapi, kini jadi salah satu pelarianya. Pelariannya sejenak untuk melupakan kesedihan, memeluk gadis-gadis belia yang senang hati berpasangan denganya.

.

 **[8]**

.

"Apakah kau akan mengajakku berdansa lagi suatu hari nanti?"

Ia memandang ke arah wanita itu, terseyum tipis, walau sudah jelas kelihatan palsu, seperti pasfoto untuk paspor. Matanya pasti kosong.

"Kau apa kabar?" ia balik bertanya supaya tidak usah menjawab.

Ia tak ingin ruang pribadinya disentuh.

Sejenak wanita itu diam memandangnya, "Lumayan, tak seharusnya aku mengeluh, hanya saja, aku cukup lelah, pekerjaanku banyak. Maklumlah, aku tak punya uang sekarang,"

Tertawa, renyah walau terdengar sebuah derita yang tulus.

Wanita itu tak lagi kaya, seperti ketika bersamanya. Kaya materi maksudnya, tidak lain. Paling tidak, itu alasanya ketika pergi. Ia ingin kaya batin, kaya pengalaman, kaya hidup, alasan yang tidak pernah dimengertinya.

Bukankah ia sudah berusaha memberikan segalanya?

"Rumahmu?" Tanya pria itu ingin tahu.

"Ah, manis, manis sekali, seperti yang aku suka, warna-warna pastel, seperti yang tak kau suka."

Bahagianya terdengar jujur.

"Hanya saja, lonceng dari gereja sebelah, kalau sudah berdentang di pagi hari, tak pernah berhenti, aku jadi sulit tidur."

"Bukankah kau sudah tau kalau hal itu pasti terjadi?"

Wanita itu menggeleng.

"Memang, menara gereja itu terlihat indah dari jendela kamarku, tapi aku tak sadar bahwa ia akan berdentang sepanjang pagi."

Ia memandang ke arah wanita itu. Yang kemudian ia lanjutkan dengan mendengus lucu.

.

 _Tak berubah_.

Wanita itu tak pernah berpikir panjang. Ia menghadapi semuanya dari hari ke hari, ia selalu mengikuti kata hatinya, tak pernah logis. Pria itu sering marah karena kebiasaannya yang satu ini, walau juga kadang ia begitu iri. Bagaimana bisa seseorang begitu bahagia untuk tidak begitu banyak berpikir?

"Jongin, apa yang kau pikrkan?" Wanita itu bertanya, heran.

"Kantor," ia berbohong.

.

.

 **[9]**

Wanita itu mungkin tahu setiap kali ia tak jujur.

Namun, ia tak bertanya lebih panjang, membiarkanya bebas, membiarkannya memiliki sebuah ruang pribadi yang tak bisa dimasuki orang lain dengan bebas.

"Kantormu memang selalu sibuk ya?" Pria itu hanya diam. Merasa tak perlu menjawab.

Mereka telah melalu masa-masa sulit bersama, juga saat pekerjaannya tidak beres. Wanita itu yang selalu di sampingnya. Kini setelah semua tenang tanpa halangan, ia pergi.

Ia masih tak habis pikir, mengapa sebuah kebebasan dan ketidakjenuhan jauh lebih penting dari sebuah perasaan aman?

Ia memandang wanita itu, ia memandang ke arah lain, ke arah _bartender_ yang meracik minuman, ke arah pria sendirian yang seperti tak menanti, ke arah wanita-wanita sendirian yang dalam penantian, ke arah pelayan yang menanti. Semuanya menunggu, kecuali dirinya. Tak ada yang dinantinya lagi. Wanita itu adalah inti penantian masa mudanya.

Kini ia sudah pergi.

Hanya tubuhnya saja yang berada dihadapannya, namun sebentar lagi ia akan pergi. Ia bukan miliknya lagi. Ia tak tahu lagi mengapa ia masih harus menanti.

.

.

 **[10]**

.

"Apa kabar kekasihmu?" Ia bertanya, kemudain menghela napas supaya tidak sesak.

Wanita itu mengangguk, kali ini ia berpaling ke arah lain.

"Baik, membaik," kemudian menghirup minuman itu lagi.

Birnya kemudian datang. Ia meneguknya cepat.

"Kris tak mudah cemburu lagi dan ia punya lebih banyak waktu untukku sekarang."

... _Waktu_.

Apakah itu salah satu hal yang pernah dinginkannya ketika mereka masih bersama?

Apakah itu yang perah luput dari perhatiannya, ketika mereka sedang sibuk bekerja?

Tapi, bukankah ia harus menghidupi mereka berdua? Dan bukankah hidup yang nyaman dan bergelimang uang yang ia inginkan?

Ia tak habis pikir. Ia masih sering tak megerti.

"Kami akan ke Bali akhir pekan ini," Wanita itu berkata lagi.

Ia memandang ke arahnya. Ia pikir Bali hanya milik mereka berdua, namun ia salah.

"Ke Ubud?"

Wanita itu mengangguk.

Bali tak pernah dimilikinya. Ubud tak bisa dibelinya. Itu milik umum. Siapa saja bisa berkunjung. Ia menelan. Tak ada bir di mulutnya. Tapi ia tetap menelan.

"Apakah ia mencintaimu?"

Pertanyaan itu selalu ingin ditanyakannya. Kali ini terlepas tanpa sadar. Ia meneguk. Satu teguk bir dingin yang membuat tenggorokannya jadi tak begitu terbakar.

Wanita itu memandang ke arahnya, tersenyum sangat tipis.

"Kau tahu, tak akan semudah itu menemukan cinta. Engkau adalah cinta sejatiku."

Tenggorokanya perih.

"Ia tak akan mencintaiku sepenuh yang pernah kau lakukan," lanjut wanita itu.

"Namun, tetap saja kau meninggalkanku," bibirnya menempel pada gelas bir dingin.

Wanita itu terdiam sejenak, ada hening yang tercipta hingga akhirnya ia membuka mulut untuk melanjutkan,

"Karena aku sadar bahwa cintaku sudah mulai pudar, dan kau hanya berada di sampingku untuk sebuah surat yang sebentar lagi bisa jadi sia-sia, kalau cinta itu benar-benar pergi."

"..."

"Bukankah lebih baik aku pergi di saat cinta itu masih sedikit berpendar dan ketika kenangan manis kita masih nyata? Sebelum kita mulai membenci dan semuanya jadi pahit?"

Ia memandang ke arah wanita itu. Ia tak bisa bilang tidak. Ia tak pernah sanggup bilang tidak pada wanita itu. Ia seperti menyihirnya, walaupun sering kali ia benar, walau kenyataan itu perih dan tak enak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" wanita itu bertanya.

Diam.

"Kau tak pernah menceritakan apa-apa padaku. Aku sering harus menebak."

Wanita itu memadangnya. Matanya berusaha terus mencari, tapi ia yakin tak akan menemukan apapun di sana.

"Tak ada yang harus diceritakan," birnya sudah hampir habis.

"Kau mau minum lagi?"

Mojinto wanita itu sudah hampir habis juga. Ia menggeleng.

"Tidak, cukup, terima kasih. Sebentar lagi aku juga harus pergi," wanita itu melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

Ia mengangguk.

"Kapan aku melihatmu lagi?" Wanita itu berkata, seraya beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"Aku belum tahu."

"Janji kau akan menelepon aku lagi? Aku ingin tahu kau baik-baik saja."

Wajah wanita itu begitu dekat. Mata itu terlihat jujur. Namun, ia menghindar dan memeluknya agar bisa bersembunyi dari pandangan yang terus mencari.

Wanita itu berjalan pergi. Langkahnya pasti. Ia terus memandang punggungnya. Ia memandangnya pergi menjauh. Sampai ia berjalan, meninggalkan bar itu dengan manusia-manusianya yang terus menanti.

.

.

 **[11]**

.

Musim gugur sudah berubah warna jadi putih. Salju yang turun seperti bola-bola kristal tipis yang lembut, jatuh di wajah. Ia mengeratkan kerahnya lagi, melangkah pergi dari depan pintu bar.

Wanita itu sudah menghilang.

Tak ada bayanganya, bahkan bekas jejaknya di atas es tak tampak.

Ia mencari, sambil berpikir. Tapi, ia tak menemukan satu gerak tubuh pun yang ingin dilihatnya, yang ditunggunya.

Ia kemudian mulai berjalan di antara salju di tengah taman yang jadi putih cemerlang. Sejenak, ia berhenti di sebuah etalase toko tak jauh dari taman. Memerhatikan bayangan wajah dan tubuhnya di kaca.

Pria itu masih manusia yang sama, rambutnya yang sudah mulai panjang dan kantong matanya yang bertambah dalam.

 **[12]**

.

Kenangan itu masih terus teriris dalam.

Pada akhirnya mungkin ia juga masih menanti, menanti wanita itu akan kembali suatu hari nanti, atau menanti sesuatu yang tak pernah pasti, sambil melihat waktu berlalu membiarkan tubuhnya jadi tua.

Tapi ia tak peduli. _Toh_ , ia sudah tak punya nyawa. Hanya kaki dan kepalanya saja yang membuatnya terus hidup dan berharap, sampai jiwanya kembali dari iblis, yang sudah meminjamnya untuk entah berapa lama lagi.

.

.

.

[" _Lebih baik aku pergi di saat cinta itu masih sedikit berpendar dan ketika kenangan manis masih nyata. Sebelum kita mulai membenci dan semua jadi pahit._ "] – **Oh Sehun** -

.

 **END**

 _A/N : apakah Sehun gentayangan? Atau Jongin jadi gila? Tergantung persepsi kalian saja._

 _Salam kenal untuk para Kaihun Shipper ^_^ senang akhirnya bisa ngepost cerita ini walau agak alay wkwkw, mungkin ini pemanasan sebelum hijrah disini, makanya maapin saya kalo jelek dan banyak kesalahan entah itu cara penulisan, EYD atau Typo ^^ ._

 _Ada yang udah liat MV ? Aku seneng sih tao punya solo album sendiri tapi sedih juga dia ngeluarin itu lagu tanpa nyelesain konflik dia sama SM, aku juga bingung sama perasaan aku sendiri, aku kecewa sama Tao, bukannya dia ingin keluar dri grup karena cederanya semakin parah dan SM gak peduli sama dia?! Tapi kenapa sekarang disaat dia udah pulih dan non-aktif malah beraktivitas lagi kayak gak ada apa-apa? Selain itu pas denger komentar dia yang bilang dia selama 4 tahun di korea gak ada yang ngebantu dia dan kesulitan saat masih bareng exo, aku sedih dengernya, tapi bukannya kesulitan itu juga di lalui semua member?! mereka kerja keras hingga bisa sampai sekarang ini. Maap jadi curcol gini, wkwkwk efek baper denger lagu Yesterdaynya tao, wkwkw_

 _Aku chanbaek shipper sama kaihun shipper, salam kenal ya XD_ _*lambai tangan* Oiya kalian add contact bbm aku ya,23827640 sekalian nambah temen kaihun shipper,hahaha._

 _Sekali lagi salam kenal Exo-L ^^_

 _Makasih udah membaca cerita alay ini *bow*_

 _Dan terakhir._

 _Please Review All :)_


End file.
